


In It Together

by artlessICTOAN



Series: Femslash Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Naruto Femslash Week 2018, Unspecified Setting, You Decide, could be modern au could be canon, please be kind, two virgins who don't know how to sex trying to figure things out as they go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlessICTOAN/pseuds/artlessICTOAN
Summary: Hinata and Sakura have been going slow for a long time now and Hinata's more than ready to take the next step in their relationship.If only either of them knew how sex works.





	In It Together

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckimliterallyabouttodieffuuuuuUUUUUU~~ uhhhhem, so this is.. nsfw. Yeah. it’s finally happened. lord help us all.

 

\---

“So… do _you_ have any idea what you’re doing? ‘Cause I’m gonna level with you, I’m completely lost right now.”

She almost wanted to cry she was so relieved, but settled for just falling into Sakura’s strong arms and pressing her burning cheeks into her neck. “Oh thank god, I was so worried I was the only one,” she said, words badly muffled by the skin she refused to retreat from.

The make-out session had started innocently enough; a quick peck to her cheek as Sakura flopped down on the sofa next to her – snuggling so close that if their bodies had allowed it she was sure her girlfriend would have attempted to meld into one – staring unseeingly at the tv screen with tired eyes, kissing whatever part of Hinata’s skin was closest every time she shifted to get comfortable, her shoulder, her neck, that ticklish spot where her jaw met her ear…

At some point Hinata completely lost track of what was happening in the drama she’d been so invested in, tongues had gotten involved, breathing had become heavy and knees had wormed their way between thighs and she was hit with the sudden realisation that she wanted _more_.

She wanted to cross that line that both of them had been gingerly tiptoeing around for the last few months of their relationship, caress every inch of her girlfriend’s brown skin, find all the places that could make her gasp and moan, feel the kind of pleasure she had only heard about, but now that they were here, she couldn’t escape the fact that she was in no way prepared for how it actually _worked_.

Biting her lip, Hinata pulled back, hands instinctually searching out Sakura’s to twist their fingers together. “D-do you want to-”

“Definitely,” Sakura said, not even bothering to hind her eagerness, “but only if you’re ok with it.” The grip on her hands tightened for a brief second. If she said no, she had no doubt that the subject would be immediately dropped and they would probably just end up cuddling chastely on the couch again.

But she didn’t want to do that.

Even if her knowledge of how two women had sex was sorely lacking, the heat burning through her veins, the static running up and down her spine told her she wanted it, badly. Somehow Sakura’s firm, excited consent was the sexiest thing she’d ever heard, just knowing that someone else really wanted her just as badly as she wanted them… She took a deep breath, before nodding once, gaze dropping to their entwined fingers. “We should probably… wash our hands?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Sakura chuckled, raising from the sofa and pulling her to her feet along with her. “You first?”

\---

Sitting on her bed in just her underwear, Hinata could already feel her cheeks flaming. They hadn’t seen each other naked yet and still she was struggling to keep her breathing steady, only the rapid twiddling of her thumbs to distract her from her thoughts.

What was taking so long? Was Sakura lying, had she actually taken the excuse of washing up as an opportunity to instead sneak out the bathroom window and leave forever?

No, no, of course she hadn’t, her girlfriend was no liar and she trusted her implicitly, that was just her paranoia trying to trick her again, everything would be fine, she wasn’t going to be left looking a fool, no one was going to reveal this was all an elaborate prank, everything was _fin_ -

“W-wow.”

She had to blink a few times to bring the world back into focus, but the first thing she saw stole all of her breath in an instant.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen her girlfriend naked before. They were always changing and showering together at the gym, but _this_ … this was different, this moment was for her and no one else, those powerful arms? Hers. That sweet little nervous grin? Hers. Short pink hair, brown at the roots where it needed to be bleached again? Hers. Everything she was seeing was for her eyes only; she couldn’t even express what it meant to her that Sakura was willing to give her anything so beautiful and precious.

Sakura crept across the room, her usual confident march replaced by slow, cautious steps; her gaze was fixed firmly on her though. “You look… amazing,” she said, as she finally reached the bed. Her hands rose, as though she was about to reach for Hinata, but they quickly dropped, then rose again, then went to ruffle her own hair. “ _Fuck_ , sorry, I’m just… really nervous and you’re so beautiful and I don’t know what to say that doesn’t sound super awkward in this situation, y’know?”

Oh, she knew alright.

Reaching up to grab Sakura’s flailing hands, she pulled her down, until they were both seated, knees just touching, staring intently into each other’s eyes.

It lasted for all of eight seconds before their mutual restrained grins finally escaped and they both broke down into slightly hysterical sniggers – Sakura leaning forwards until they could press their lips together in an uncomfortable giggle-kiss.

“We’re terrible at this, aren’t we?”

She could only agree, nodding against Sakura’s face, thankful that their cheeks were both equally hot.

It would be so easy to stay here like this all night, but there was still that tingling heat deep in her belly and a light, dizzy sensation turning her senses to mush, leaving her with nothing but the steadying press of Sakura’s body against hers.

With a deep breath, she pulled away so she could better look into stunning green eyes; darkened with lust and crinkled at the corners.

Hinata slowly, carefully, brushed a few strands of pink away from her girlfriend’s cheek, trailing fingers down her neck – smiling at the playful, “that tickles,” she received – brushed her thumb against the prominent bones of Sakura’s collar, before finally taking the plunge and letting her trembling hand cup her breast.

She could feel the awful burn in her cheeks spread further, reaching right down to her neck as she tried to control her breathing to keep from passing out.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Sakura said, leaning forwards so they were pressed more fully together, “it’s just me.”

She hadn’t moved her eyes since contact was made, hadn’t even blinked, all she could do was stare at the point where their skin met and mumble, “It’s not that… I just… don’t know what to do with it now.”

A snort and cackle jolted Sakura’s chest enough that they separated, breaking whatever spell Hinata had been under enough for her to look into her girlfriend’s eyes. Well now she was embarrassed for an entirely different reason, but at least that pretty grin made up for it.

“Sorry, sorry-” she quickly grasped hold of her hand before she could snap it back to her side, quickly returning it to her breast, “-I just laughed because I’m not really sure either, maybe… squeeze… it?”

By now they were both flaming red – it was a miracle they were still able to think at all – she felt another flair of blood to her face as she followed the suggestion, gently squeezing, marvelling at how soft it was, even though they were pretty small. She shifted her grip, feeling skin and flesh squish to fill her palm, glancing up, she looked for her lover’s reaction.

Sakura was frowning slightly, in the way she did when she encountered a particularly vexing puzzle to be solved. Part of her wanted to pull away, but she looked more confused than anything else. Still, she had to ask, just to be sure. “No good?”

“I, maybe? It’s not _bad_ , just…” She trailed off, absently bringing her own hand up to poke at her other breast.

Hinata worried at her lip, pulling her hand back for a second, before deciding to try a different tactic. Shuffling forwards a few inches, she slipped one hand under Sakura’s examining fingers and gently pressed close to her ribcage, fingers of her other hand trailing lightly across her skin before finding a place at her nipple, though she was hesitant to do much more than circle it slowly.

She still looked uncertain though. With a sigh, Hinata pulled away, wondering what it was that she was doing wrong.

“No, don’t stop, I think I was kinda getting into it,” Sakura said, reaching for her hands again.

Shaking her head, she tangled their fingers together, smiling as she replied, “You don’t have to pretend, if it’s not your thing, then it’s not your thing.”

“Sorry-” she leaned forwards until their foreheads touched, placing a kiss on her nose before giving her a bashful smile of her own, “-guess I’m just not that sensitive there, is it weird that I wish I was better as masturbating? At least then I’d know what turns me on.”

Giggling nervously, Hinata tried to force down the mental image that had just popped into her head, looking for something else to distract her. “Here, what if I tried…”

The long, low hum Sakura gave as she gently ran both hands along her inner thighs – fingers just teasing at the crease where thigh met hip – shocked her, she had to bite her lip, _hard_ , to hold back the giant grin that would probably kill the mood. Apparently she was on the right track.

She slowly pulled them back down again, revelling in the surprised gasp that tickled against her cheek, then, more confidently, pressed them up, inch by inch, pausing occasionally to knead at the firm muscle hidden beneath hot skin. Sakura’s breathing was accelerating, tiny noises occasionally escaping her lips, even after she decided to attach them to Hinata’s sensitive neck.

Letting out a long groan as teeth gently scraped against her, she let the tips of her short nails replace her palms, tracing feather-light scratches across Sakura’s legs and up her hips.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to explore further, she was just terrified that she might ruin what was supposed to be a beautiful memory for a couple. Biting harder for a moment and sucking as she pulled back, Sakura finally spoke, voice low and heavy and panting and _gorgeous_. “C’mon already, it’s just starting to get good!”

Suddenly feeling all doubt flee her mind, Hinata lunged forward to connect their mouths in a messy, burning kiss.

This memory _would_ be beautiful, no matter what she did, because Sakura was here and she could make the entire world light up with just her smile. It didn’t matter how uncertain they both were, how badly her hands were trembling as she finally plucked up the courage to brush her fingers across the dark, coarse hairs that gathered between her thighs – Sakura’s shaky exhale evaporating between their panting mouths – she would trust in those instincts she’d so long been ignoring and trust in her girlfriend to hold her hand as they both stumbled down this terrifying new path together.

As she carefully explored with a hand that felt almost completely out of her control, she pulled back from the intense kiss, letting Sakura breathe fully as she instead turned her attention to trailing lips down her neck to rest between her clavicles, caressing flushed skin with her lips and lavishing the area with alternate teasing bites and barely-there brushes of tongue.

Biting her lip as she pushed her onto her back, straddling one powerful leg, Hinata turned her attention to where her thumb was brushing slow, firm circles at the very apex of Sakura’s inner thigh.

Breathing in deep, she carefully inched it up and up and _up_ , until finally taking the plunge and stroking across unbelievably wet curls and crumpled skin.

The tiny gasp from her girlfriend encouraged her to bring more of her fingers into play, stroking and exploring her labia thoroughly; soft touches along the outer lips, a steady back-and-forth with her middle finger between wet lips, skin gliding effortlessly against skin, pressing closer and firmer each time, always looking back to Sakura’s face, watching for discomfort, memorising the way her eyes went hazy and distant when she gently pressed down on her clit, the low, unashamed moans released from kiss-reddened lips.

Groaning herself as she dipped back down – her soft, plump body melding easily to Sakura’s more muscular one – Hinata captured them, pressing her tongue into her open mouth to play with her girlfriend’s at the same time as she carefully, gently pressed one fingertip against her entrance, dipping in just enough to nudge at soft, plush tissue, without hurting her.

As Sakura whined into her mouth, a thick, strong arm wrapped tightly around her, fingers digging into her soft flesh, nails scratching fine lines across her lower back, leaving hot-cold shivers in their wake.

There’s so much movement, hot skin sticking with every movement, every _breath_ ; she shifted to bury her face deep in the crook of Sakura’s neck, tongue flicking out to taste the salt on her skin, fingers still dancing across her girlfriend’s insides, testing new positions. She pressed a little more firmly on top of Sakura, loving how her breasts were being massaged with every shaky exhale from the body beneath her. When she crooked her finger _just so_ the leg caught between hers jolted up suddenly, ghosting across her inner thighs.

Grinning against sweat-dampened skin, she tried repeating the motion, pressing deeper and-

“Ahnn!” Even Hinata was surprised at the squeak that just escaped her own mouth. She tried to sit bolt upright, but her girlfriend’s grip was firm and she only managed to rise by a few inches.

With hazy eyes, she blinked down until the mess of pink and brown and green reformed into Sakura’s beautiful face, eyes wide with shock and deep red stain across her cheeks. “W-wow, did I make you do that?”

Again, a knee pushes up until it brushed again her vulva, sending another jolt of warmth through her entire body and when it pressed harder – dragging slowly against sensitive nerves, reminding her of the dampness that came from more than just sweat – she made a noise somewhere between a choked cough and a whine, head dropping against her girlfriend’s shoulder with a painful clank, though it was quickly forgotten when the leg between her thighs shifted _again_ , pulling a gasp from her lips.

“Oh god, oh _fuck_ , Hina you’re so-” if there was ever going to be an end to that sentence, she never got to hear it, not with how rough-skinned hands pulled her away from Sakura’s shoulder, fists tangling in her long hair as she was dragged into a desperate kiss, all clashing teeth and smothered moans.

She didn’t wait for Sakura to start experimenting again, returning her attention to giving her lover the most pleasure possible; basking in the ripples of bliss that every shiver and jolt of the powerful legs pressed against her sent throughout her entire body.

More than anything else, it was knowing that she had successfully turned someone so strong and disciplined into a trembling, gasping puddle beneath her that had her head spinning.

Their slow, uncertain pace didn’t last much longer; as Sakura’s moans turned from low and breathy, to high and broken, she put everything she’d learned thus far into practise, stroking one finger into that spot just inside her vagina that made her shake, at the same time as she pressed small, gentle circles against her clit with her thumb. When she brushed between her lips on last time, her girlfriend finally came, arms crushing them both together as she shook and cried into her neck.

She continued massaging her through her orgasm, fingers soft until the last shudder passed and she carefully extracted her hand, brushing damp lines along Sakura’s thigh as it went.

Before she could work out what to do about the wetness coating her fingers, Hinata was shoved onto her back and left staring up into her girlfriend’s beautiful green eyes, sparkling with mischief. “Your turn now.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta).  
>    
>  This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.



End file.
